


Do You Take My Apology Words?

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canonical Character Death, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redemption, Short, but it's not really a romantic drarry fic sorry, drarry but not quite, you can read it as a drarry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco knew his presence there would not be well regarded by many, probably by all. So he thought it was better to watch from a distance, hiding among the trees, letting the drops that fell from the leaves wash over his face. He had been there for so long that he hadn't even realized it had started raining, and it was too late to get his umbrella in the car. And it was better that way. Perhaps the rain would take some of the guilt he felt with it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. See you soon, Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people. Here are some notes, reminders and information about this story that may be important, and that I want you to know before reading. So I ask that you please pay attention to the following topics.
> 
> * first, I want to make it very clear that: this story is based on the films and only on the films, even though there are some similarities with facts and events that happen in books. that said, don't come with "oh but in the books ..." "it doesn't make sense because in the books ..." "in the books it is not like that ..." because I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE F* TO THE BOOKS IN THIS CONTEXT. I hope you have a little sense and understand that.
> 
> * secondly, even though I based myself on the films, I want you to keep in mind that: this is a fanfic. it means it's not canon. it's like ~ I ~ imagine it would have happened. even if it doesn’t make sense in~ your ~ conception of the films, it doesn’t mean that I don’t have creative freedom to write about them. understood? okay moving on
> 
> * Thirdly, this story is Draco's redemption arc. Draco in this story will be portrayed as a person who feels guilty for what he did and is willing to change. So don't come up with negative comments about the character and how I chose to portray him, because once again I don't give a f* if you don't like Draco or if you prefer to believe that he has a different personality than the one I chose to write. you can choose a different story if you don’t agree with mine instead of pissing me off.
> 
> * constructive criticism is welcome! but if you have nothing good to say or nothing interesting to help me build the story: shut up and go look for another book.
> 
> * it is not my intention to develop any couple throughout history. even if i really like drarry (lol) i don't want to make any couple explicit. not even harry and ginny are going to have a romantic arc in this book, because i prefer to remain as neutral as possible. if you want to interpret it one way or the other, feel free to do so. but my intention is not to form a shipp.
> 
> * oh and hm… Fred is already dead… só…. just a warning
> 
> * I don't have a set number of chapters for the story. so far I only have two planned, but don't expect too many chapters. I will write as I feel like continuing this arc and as I get ideas on how to get all the characters to get used to Draco.
> 
> * you can't imagine how horrible and demotivating it is to post a book and not have any feedback. kudos are good, but they don't tell us what you really think of the story. comments do that. so please interact with me. tell me your reactions, whether you like it or not, talk to me.
> 
> DON'T BE GHOST READERS
> 
> oh and also, English is not my main language so please be nice to me 
> 
> I think that's it for now. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit rude, my history with the hp fandom isn't very good, so I need to be like that now to prevent anything from happening later. I sincerely hope that you will be civilized (without discussions, without negative comments, without hate for anyone) and enjoy the story. Follow me on twitter! let's be friends. my @ over there is darkanemoia
> 
> See you soon!

The rain fell slowly on the heaped umbrellas. The sun was hidden behind gray clouds, painting the sky in cold, melancholy shades of gray and blue. After long and tortuous minutes of a silent walk, everyone present formed a circular barrier around the coffin, already closed and sealed. Occasionally, George adjusted himself so that he could be even closer to his brother. Trying to clean the rain droplets with the back of his hands, just to replace them with his own tears. Nothing could be more bitter than having to watch that scene up close.

Not everyone wanted to make their little speeches, and the few who made themselves available couldn't do it without letting tears flow without permission. Harry lost count of how many tissue paper packages he had to distribute among his friends. He didn't care, he actually felt useful, he felt he was giving support and doing the least he would want to be done for him.

The countenance on each Weasley's face was touching, they were inconsolable. George was certainly the one who most felt the loss of his brother, as expected. It was no longer possible to tell if his face and clothes were wet from the rain or from the fact that he hadn't stopped crying for a second.

But away from everyone, a few meters away inside the small and modest pine forest that was next to them, George could see a figure that seemed to be someone he knew. A tall, thin, pale figure with snow-colored hair and his usual black suit set. Even with his eyes full of water, George could recognize Draco Malfoy, oddly enough, wiping his face from the tears he probably dropped.

Draco knew his presence there would not be well regarded by many, probably by all. So he thought it was better to watch from a distance, hiding among the trees, letting the drops that fell from the leaves wash over his face. He had been there for so long that he hadn't even realized it had started raining, and it was too late to get his umbrella in the car. And it was better that way. Perhaps the rain would take some of the guilt he felt with it.

He knew that Fred's death was also his fault. He knew he was largely responsible for everything that had happened a few days ago. And even though he always despised the Weasleys, a mistake he had learned to admit, he recognized that Fred and George were quite a pair, always making people smile even in dark times. They were the light in the midst of so much darkness. And now, because of Draco, that light had gone out.

Malfoy did not realize that he was recognized. His plan to attend Fred Weasley's funeral at a distance, unseen, had been successful in his conception. He waited for everyone to say goodbye to Fred, waited for the gravediggers to finish their job, and made sure there was no one else around.

With gentle steps and with rain falling all over his body, Draco took the white rose that was kept in his jacket pocket and went to Fred's grave. With his left hand, he touched the cold, wet rock, and bent down to place the rose on top of the fresh, freshly laid earth. With his eyes burning with tears and his lips cracked by the cold, he mumbled a "I'm sorry", which came out of his mouth with difficulty because of the guilt and remorse he felt in his heart.

Draco stood for a few seconds in front of the words of the rock, but soon realized that he needed to leave before anyone could recognize him. With cold running down his body, Malfoy put his hands in his pants pockets, and went towards his car, passing through the small forest, on the other side of the cemetery. Everything so that no one could know he was there.

And as soon as he opens his car's door and gets in, he realizes that he can't hold on any longer. A wave of uncontrollable crying comes over Draco, who doesn't even know why he is crying. Guilt and anger at himself were probably the two main reasons. Remorse and anguish went hand in hand. He couldn't take it anymore having to pretend that it was all over, and that everything was going to be okay. Not for him.

Feeling a great shortness of breath, he violently removed his suit, loosened his tie and furiously opened the first buttons of his shirt. With his hands in his soaked eyes, Malfoy took several deep breaths, trying to control himself, trying unsuccessfully to make his tears, laden with regret and transgression, stop falling.

Draco's pale face and torso were dark pink, as if they were burning from the inside out. Draco felt like tearing his skin, making his failing heart stop beating that fast, making him feel guilty for crying like that. After all, he wouldn't be whining now if he didn't had helped to cause everything.

He took a deep breath once more. Counted to ten. He tried to close his eyes and think of something else. And even though his breathing was calming, and his tears were no longer so heavy, his skin was still marked with intense pink, as if it were his body denouncing his guilt.

Lost in his tangle of thoughts, Draco was startled when he heard a knock on the window to his left. His heart, which he had spent so much time trying to calm down, was beating frantically again. Malfoy didn't want to look. He didn't want to know who had recognized him, and even if that wasn't the case, his only wish at that moment was to start the car and run out of there, back to his cold, empty mansion.

But on impulse, Draco moved his head at an angle enough to meet those old emerald pair of eyes. Holding an umbrella, but still with those same foggy round glasses, Harry motioned for Draco to unlock the door.

For a few seconds Draco's mind went short. Questions like "why the hell does Harry Potter want to get in my car?" and "why do I want him to get in my car?" circled his brain thousands times per seconds while he stood there, looking at Harry with a look of confusion and no reaction. Until he finally pushed the button to unlock the door.

With the greatest calm in the world, Harry closed his umbrella and shook it out of the car, in a failed attempt to make it less soaked. He got in the car and adjusted the umbrella between his legs. And just after closing the door beside him, he sighed relieved to be in a considerably warmer and less humid environment.

And so the two stayed for what seemed like an eternity. Sitting next to each other, both looking at people walking down the street through the front window of the car, without exchanging a single word, just processing how strange the situation was. Draco didn't know what to think, or what to expect. A big scolding maybe. Perhaps Harry had found a way to send him to Azkaban, and that would be the moment of his arrest. Malfoy then realized that perhaps he would have to accept that this was the end of him.

Harry listens to what he thought was an nasal laugh, and in the end he thanked Draco for breaking the ice of total silence that had lasted a long time. But when he turned his body so he could face Draco better, Harry realized that Malfoy was not actually laughing. He was crying.

\- What's it? - Harry asked, trying to sound genuinely concerned. He had no fond memories of the last times he saw Draco crying in front of him.

\- You know, Potter ...- He started to say, taking a deep breath. - ... I had everything checked in my head. I spent so many nights awake thinking about what I would say, in case I met you again, in a situation that I never thought this would be it. - He laughed. - I hardly slept trying to find words that did justice to what I feel and what I wanted you to understand, I wanted you to think about. But the truth is that everything was in vain.

\- Why do you think it was in vain? - Potter asked, raising his eyebrow, showing confusion.

\- Because you obviously won't understand me. - Draco replied emphasizing the last part. - You won't even think about trying to listen to me until the end. - A pause. - And I don't blame you. In fact, you're absolutely right not to want to hear anything that comes out of my traitor's mouth.

Harry seemed to process Draco's harsh words against himself. And then he said

\- Is that why you didn't go to the funeral? Is that why you kept looking at everything from afar? Because you gave up talking to me?

\- I didn't have the courage. - Draco admitted, hiding his face as he looked out of the window beside him.

\- But you had the courage to come here. - said Harry. - And, Draco, I don't think it was a bad idea.

\- It was a bad idea, Potter. I'm the last person who should have stepped a foot here today. - Malfoy exacerbated. - I helped to cause this, I am responsible. Not just for Fred, but for everyone else before and after him. I'm sure I would have been kicked out if I was seen here. And I understand that you came here to give me one more of your well-articulated scoldings and ask how I dare appear here.

\- Didn't you hear what I just said, Malfoy? - Harry said, in an authoritative tone, causing Draco to turn his face in his direction. - I think that you coming here was a good act, of humility. I don't know how long you were there, I don't know how much you've seen of the funeral, but I saw you placing the rose on his grave. I saw you apologizing. - He confessed. For a moment, Harry felt guilty for having seen Draco, after trying so hard not to be recognized, Harry felt as if he had exposed him.

\- I saw everything. - He admitted. - It was there even before you all arrived. I saw how Mrs. Weasley leaned on her husband to keep from falling from exhaustion. I saw everyone weep, I saw when George leaned over his brother's body and kissed his forehead for the last time before they closed the coffin and buried it. I saw what I did. And I ... - He sobbed. - I'm so sorry.

Harry was silent, not knowing what to say or do about the crying boy beside him. For a long time he imagined the day when Draco Malfoy, the biggest bully at Hogwarts, would bitterly regret and apologize. He thought it was going to be an amazing day, where he could be proud to have made Malfoy pay for what he did, and he could laugh his your face. But now that this was really happening, the only thing Harry felt was pity. He didn't want to shout an "I told you!" as willingly as he always thought he would.

Draco took a deep breath once more. He threw his body against his bench, keeping his body at an angle so he could breathe better. Harry noticed some scars scattered over small exposed parts of his torso, still pink. And then Malfoy broke the silence once again.

\- Why did you follow me?

\- I don't know. - He admitted, shrugging. - I think I thought you were going to need comfort.

\- And why would you give me comfort? After everything I've done to you, to your friends, after everything I've ever said about your family, after all the insults and all the attempts to end you. - He spoke, gesturing his hands, as if he were indignant with what he had just heard. - Why the famous Harry Potter, the hero Harry Potter, - He semphasizing the name of the boy next to him - the savior Harry Potter would waste his time to comfort the scum of the wizarding world that I am now? Why would you waste your time with the mean and proud Malfoy, who betrayed everyone and will end up alone in the world as he deserves?

\- I don't know either, Malfoy. - Harry replied, slightly irritated. - I shouldn't forgive you. I shouldn't have followed you this far, nor should I, as you did the favor of putting it very well, waste my time with you after everything you've done, to comfort you from something you helped to cause yourself.

Draco let a nasal laugh escape as he looked away. As if to say, "Thank you for that, Potter, that was all I wanted to hear." in a mocking way. But before he could really respond to the wizard, he continued to speak.

\- But I need to do this. I don't know why, but I want to do this, Malfoy.

\- Do what, Potter? - Struck back, annoyed.

\- Forgive you.

Draco's surprised eyes flew to meet Harry's eyes, which unlike his were calm and serene.

\- Why? - Draco suspected

\- I told you, I don't know. - Harry shrugged again. - I'm only sure of two things. - He signaled two fingers. - The first is that I really want to leave this behind. And I will never be able to leave these troubled last years of my life, if I don't forgive you. It is not something I want to do with everyone who has hurt me. - Harry admitted. - I really think that some deserve the fatal destiny that they had and will still have.

\- And why am I one of those who deserve your forgiveness, Potter? - Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Because I feel that you really regret what you did. If it weren't the case, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Would we?

\- No ... - He pondered - Certainly not.

\- And the second thing I'm sure of, - Harry continued - is that I'm not going to forgive you completely anytime soon. I need some time to get used to it, to process everything you've ever done and really forget and forgive you. - He explained - that's why I followed you here I think. Because I wanted to say that if you’re willing to show a different behavior, I’m willing to forgive you.

\- You are unbearable, Potter. - Draco laughed.

\- Excuse me? - Harry asked, slightly offended

\- You not only guaranteed the safety of all Hogwarts for years, defeated the dark Lord, literally became the hero in the entire wizarding world, always had friends who care about you, a family that even though broken, always wanted to take care of you, but you also have fame, has everything you want at your feet. - Malfoy paused to take a deep breath - And you still manage to be the most humble and compassionate wizard I know.

\- Fame and money didn't get me anywhere, Draco. Being humble and compassionate did.

\- That's what I'm trying to learn now. - Malfoy blushed, as he always did when he admitted to being wrong.

And the car was silent again. Harry was now staring at the scars on Draco's torso. He had so many doubts about how Malfoy's life had followed. Not that his life was like a bed of roses. But defeating the dark lord certainly gave him some relief. But Harry was sure that the same had not happened to Draco. His curiosity was almost killing him to know what would have happened to his parents, how his family was dealing with the Malfoy family situation. But he didn't want to be insensitive.

\- I hope you understand, Potter.- Draco broke the silence again. Harry was grateful for that. - Understand that I'm really sorry. For everything. I may not have delivered the speech I planned, and I may not have said half the things I wanted to say to you, to basically beg for your forgiveness. But I think this is the best I can do now. Maybe in time I can better articulate all the remorse I feel. But .. - Draco looked him deep in the eye, diving into a green and crystal clear sea. - You forgive me? Forgive this traitorous and failed wizard? Do you accept my poorly paraphrased words as a sincere apology? Even if it takes years for you to really forgive me inside?

Harry smiled. Not just because he was happy with that long-awaited moment, but because he could see sincerity in those words spoken with such nervousness.

\- Yes, Draco. - He said - I accept your words, which I feel are sincere, apologetic. And I'm willing to forgive you, even if it takes me a while.

\- Thank you, Potter. - Malfoy replied with a smile of relief on his face, a calm tear falling down his rosy cheek.

\- You can call me Harry, you know? - He laughed.

\- Potter sounds better. - Draco replied, looking at him out of the corner of his eye

Silence again. But this time, neither of them felt like an elephant was resting with all its weight on their shoulders. The air seemed lighter, easier to breathe. Harry chuckled, exchanging glances with the wizard at his side and shaking his head in denial. He signs to the visible scars on Draco's torso.

\- That's ... - He tried to find the right word, but gave up looking. - It was me, wasn't it? That day in the bathroom at Hogwarts ...

\- What? - Draco looked at his chest, as if he didn't know what the other was talking about. - Ah yes. I have a few pairs scattered.

\- You could have died, right? - Asked Harry, slightly concerned.

\- If it wasn't for Professor Snape, yes. For sure. - Malfoy winced. He didn't like to think about it very much. Mainly because most of the times when he thought about his near-death experience, he wished to go back in time to have actually died on the cold, wet bathroom floor that day. Some days it seemed like an easier solution.

\- Do they hurt a lot? - He asked curious. Harry didn't want to bother him with that subject, but he was responsible for it after all.

\- A little. - Shrugged - My skin is kind of sensitive in these places.

\- Hm ...- Harry pondered before continuing - I feel obliged to apologize for that. I had no idea what the spell was about, and so I shouldn't have even used it against you. But I had no intention of killing you that day.

\- It's all right, Potter. That day in the bathroom, before you found me, I wished to die. -He admitted - You only fulfilled my requests, even without knowing it. - Malfoy laughed, as if he had not just revealed that he has had suicidal thoughts for a long time.

\- But I didn't want to kill you. And I'm glad you survived, Draco. Not just because I think I would have died if it weren't for your mother's love for you later on, but also because we're talking now. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that alone to finally understand what was wrong with your life. But I'm happy that we're here now, despite the real reason we're here today.

\- I'm also happy to have survived. - He admitted - And thank you, Potter.

Draco and Harry exchanged an authentic smile, and looked away to look at the street in front of them again. A few blocks away, it was possible to see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, apparently looking for the then-gone Harry.

\- You have to go. - Draco certified, a little sad to have to say goodbye and return to his usual loneliness.

\- Yes. I would invite you to dinner at the Weasleys' house that we're going to do in honor of Fred. But I think others need more time than I do to want to accept you in their lives. Maybe the other day, I can introduce the new Draco Malfoy to them little by little. - Harry joked, emphasizing his last sentence.

For a few seconds, Draco wondered how those words had sounded as if Harry wanted him in his life in the future. He didn't know if the Hogwarts hero was just being too optimistic, or was just trying to remain friendly. But maybe he was serious.

\- I understand. - Malfoy assured him - I don't want to spoil this day for them any more. Go ahead, Potter. I don't want to cause you any more problems. - Draco unlocked the car's door again, unaware that he had locked them both in there a while ago.

Harry smiles and straightens his glasses before he opens the door and arms his umbrella again. Draco locked the doors again as soon as Potter closed the one he left. And for some reason, he lowered his window, as if he knew that Harry would come to his side and hand him a torn piece of paper from some notebook, with some numbers written in a shaky and irregular letter, which Malfoy deduced to be his number. 

\- If you need someone to talk, or have a coffee somewhere maybe. Harry said, as if it were an invitation.

\- Do you really want to keep in touch with me, Potter?

\- I do. And after all, I have to keep an eye on you. -Harry said, making them both laugh.

\- See you soon, Potter. - Draco said smiling as he closed his window.

\- See you soon, Malfoy. - Harry replied, equally smiling.


	2. Weasley's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm going to be very quick on this note because I need to get straight to the point with this now so I don't have to repeat it again later, ok? Some people have already came to me complaining about my story, and main complaint is that it is "too muggle and doesn't have many aspects of the wizarding world" and they also complained that I put a phone in the story, which I did for a reason, since owls take longer and exchanging letters would not help the development of this story to happen the way I want it. so the thing is:
> 
> I don't care whether the phone is a muggle thing or not, I really don't f* care, and besides the fact that the story is -mine- and this is just a -fanfic- I think it's so stupid to criticize me without any valid argument because of something that doesn’t change the plot of my story at all and not even the original plot of the saga, since there are thousands of fanfics in the tag with much bigger problems than this and real toxic problems btw. so, I really hope that if you read my story, please have at least some sense and know that this is only fiction, and also that if I want to put an iphone, a microwave, an airfryer, in my story I will do it, and if someone has something against that, go look for another more faithful story or go to read the books or go write your own story.
> 
> are we clear? ok great
> 
> now for the amazing people and angels who are reading the story, thank you very much! follow me on twitter so we can talk please :/ i feel very alone in the hp fandom over there jaksjakd i'm @/darkanemoia just get into my dms i promise i'm cool <3

The clock strikes three in the morning. George doesn't know exactly how long he has been staring at that open window, thinking at a great speed. The only things he can hear, when he is not paying much attention to what his mind is saying, are the insects outside and his own breathing. With his eyes fixed somewhere in the sky outside, George cannot think of anything but his brother, and how different things would be for him now if Fred was still there.

It wasn't fair to even think about it, but he couldn't help it. It was almost impossible not to think about how infinitely less his pain would be if he were in Fred's place. Or if he had never been born in any way. It was unfair even to his family to think of such a thing, George considered himself selfish even. But it was the truth, it was what he felt, it was what he wanted.

Stuck in his thoughts and static as he looked at the stars and reflected on everything that had happened to him in those last few days, George was startled when the phone started ringing, breaking all the silence and tranquility in the house. With agility, he picked up the phone before anyone could wake up and realize that George was spending another sleepless night.

With the phone against his chest, which was beating fast due to fright, and his lips between his teeth to prevent a curse from coming out of his mouth, he counted to three in his mind, put the phone to his ear and inhaled and exhaled deeply, until he finally spoke:

\- Weasley's? - His voice came out shaky and broken, due to the fear of waking someone in the house. The person on the other end of the line didn't seem to care about those seconds of delay

\- Weasley's? - Asked the voice on the other side, confused and with the same tremor.

\- Yeah ... - George was even more confused. Who would call someone else at dawn, not even knowing if that was the right number? - Who is it? - Finally asked

\- Err ... - A pause of a few seconds, as if the person wasn't sure of his own name or didn't want to reveal his identity for some reason. - Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco? - George was even more confused.

\- Which Weasley am I talking to? - Draco was as confused as George now.

\- Draco Malfoy? - Asked again, hissing his name as he thought of the thousand and one reasons all without any explanation of how Malfoy had his home number, and why he was calling so late at night. - Do the Malfoy's know what a clock is?

\- I'm sorry if I woke you up ...- Draco replied sincerely, still trying to find out which Weasley was on the other end of the phone.

\- Didn't wake me up, I was actually... Wait. Did you apologize? - George spoke as fast as he thought, and sometimes it took time to process some information. Especially if Draco Malfoy was calling in the middle of the night and apologizing for it.

\- George? Is that you? - And that same hyperactivity had exposed him to Draco.

\- Ah ... Yes, it's me. - He confessed. - Why are you calling my house at this time?

\- What are you doing awake at this time? - Malfoy replied.

\- I could be asking you the same question, don't you think? - George asked, with a smile on the corner of his lips.

\- Yeah, actually you asked first. I ... - Draco took a deep breath. What would they think if he told the truth? That was after Harry Potter in the middle of the night because he can't sleep with his nightmares and daydreams that take him to a dark place in his mind? He could lie, make up some lame excuse, but at this point, nothing would serve him better than the truth. - I thought ... I thought that number was Harry's.

\- Oh ... - George didn't know how to answer.

Silence. Technically Harry was living with the Weasleys indefinitely, so yes, that was his number too. And as if the fact that Draco was calling his house in the middle of the night wasn't enough, George still had to process the fact that Draco Malfoy had Harry Potter's number and wanted to be talking to him right now.

He had so many doubts and wanted to fill Draco with questions and even take advantage of that moment to insult him in every possible way that he ever imagined he would insult him one day. But his curiosity spoke louder. George wanted to understand the reason for that call, and he had the right to know that.

\- I'm sorry ... - Draco said after a while. - I promise not to call anymore, I ...

\- No! - Cut George. Perhaps out of curiosity. Perhaps because of the lack of a conversation thrown away. Maybe both. - Harry is staying here for a while.

\- Oh. Yes, I should have suspected. - Draco let out a small laugh.

Silence again. George didn't want to let the conversation die there, not too soon. He had to confess that he would never have imagined that talking to Draco Malfoy at dawn would be doing him some good. But in fact it was. It had been almost two weeks since Fred's death, and everyone was still careful when talking to George. Not that he was tired of being comforted and tired of talking about his brother. Because George liked comfort, he liked to know he wasn't alone, and he liked to talk about how amazing Fred was. But he needed to talk about other things, too.

And this opportunity to get distracted and try to heal himself by not paying much attention to his wounds came about in such an unexpected way with Draco. So, before things got any stranger than they already were, George cut the silence this time, looking for a new subject to think about.

\- Draco .. - He called, still finding it very weird the pronunciation of the name in this situation. - You kind of didn't answer me. Why are you awake at a time like this?

\- Well, I ... - Sighed. - I couldn't sleep.

\- Draco Malfoy, mister obvious. - George said, making Draco laugh on the other end of the line.

\- I've been having trouble sleeping. And I don't like to roll around in bed, waiting for sleep to come. I prefer to get up and do something. - He confessed.

\- I have to agree. I hate the feeling of getting warm in bed and not being able to fall asleep.

\- That's exactly it!

And the conversation continued from there. Not very comfortable for both, after all, they hated each other until recently. But they both had each other's company, which, under the circumstances, was more than necessary. The subjects were varied. George and Draco talked about everything they could imagine to not let that conversation die so soon, avoiding, of course, that they both knew the real reason they were awake.

None of them wanted to go back to their initial thoughts and turn that conversation from a distraction to a therapy session. The clock now was marking four-thirty in the morning. Neither of them could notice time passing so quickly, sleep coming for both of them now. George was the first to speak out.

\- I never thought I would say that, Malfoy, but the conversation was kind of good. - He confessed. - But I'm sleepy now.

\- I can say the same, Weasley. - Draco laughed. - Even though I feel like I'm holding you to this ...

\- You aren’t, Draco. I'm just getting sleepy, I think. It's late, I think I'll try to get some rest. You should do the same. - Draco made a sound of agreement on the other end of the line. - I'm sorry for not calling Harry, I don't want to wake him up.

\- It’s okay, I don't want you to do that. But do you think you can ask him to call me back at this number as soon as he can?

\- Of course I can.

\- And could you not tell anyone about it? Don't get me wrong, please, I just don't want to draw unnecessary attention or cause more confusion ... - Draco asked cautiously.

\- Don't worry, Malfoy, I won't tell anyone that you called, besides Harry. - George smiled, even though Draco couldn't see him.

\- Thanks. - Draco smiled back.

\- So ... - George wasn't sure how to end the call. - Try to rest, Draco.

\- Yup. You too. - Draco sighed. - Hm .. George?

\- Yes? - George answered seconds before he could put the phone back on the hook.

\- I'm sorry for your brother. - Draco said nervously, using those seconds of bravery to be honest. - He was a good person. He looked like a nice guy. My feelings for your loss...

\- Thank you, Malfoy. He was an incredible guy. - A tear streamed down George's face, which he wiped with the palm of his hand.

Draco whispered a quiet "no problem, have a good night" or something like that George hadn't been able to process properly, and hung up the phone. The redhead finally put the phone down, and followed the stairs to his room. He stared at Fred's bed for a few seconds, and took the courage to adjust himself to his.

After long minutes of talking to Draco, his mind a little lighter, George managed to close his eyes and let sleep take over his body, just long enough for him to rest.

***

As he expected, George got up as soon as he heard his mother in the kitchen, preparing breakfast with the help of his younger brother. His body struggled to stay on the bed, wrapped in blankets and pillows. It would be much easier to face another day if he just stood there, motionless, waiting for the mattress to swallow him. But he ended up winning the battle and stood up. He felt the cold breeze kiss his feet and follow him to the bathroom, where he stared at himself in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity.

When he went down to have his breakfast, everyone was already at the table, helping themselves, including Harry, who was discussing a book with Hermione, who was also living with them at the time, just só she could adjust herself to this new life. He was received with the usual looks of pity and mourning. Nothing he wasn't used to.

George waited until everyone was already finished, and called Harry to talk to him in a corner where he knew they wouldn’t be disturbed. He told about the unexpected call from last night, and handed over the piece of paper on which he had written Draco's number. Harry thanked him, both for not waking him up and for telling him about the call.

Harry made sure that no one was around while he was on the phone with Draco. And since Malfoy didn't want to say why he called so late at night on the phone, and insisted on meeting Harry somewhere, they arranged to meet at a Muggle cafeteria, where none of them would be recognized.

With the excuse that they were going to take George for a walk so he could clear his mind and talk, they left without any apparent suspicion. Ron and Hermione even offered to go with them to keep some company, but they didn't think it was that bad when Harry said he preferred them to stay. The two love birds really wanted some time to be with each other.

As they were the first to arrive at the cafeteria, Harry paid for two espressos so that they could talk a little earlier. George had several questions, and Harry made a point of trying to answer all of them. He told him about seeing Draco at the funeral a few days ago, and George confessed seeing him at a glance in the forest, which made Potter happy to know.

Harry also told him about the conversation they had in the car, and how sorry Draco really looked. He talked about how he got the Weasley’s number, and that Harry forgot to mention that it was not his personal number. George seemed to understand the whole story and had a better reaction than expected. But due to his conversation with Draco that morning, George was already becoming familiar with his new attitudes.

A few minutes later Draco finally arrived. With sunken eyes and bags of dark purple circles around his eyelids. His skin was even paler than they remembered seeing it last, and his body was even more slender and weak. His appearance was a clear denunciation of several sleepless nights and countless poor meals.

His presence is soon evident for the two who waited patiently at a distant table due to the stark contrast between his pale skin and his suit as black as a black hole. Draco pulled up one of the chairs and sat across from Harry and George, and greeted each other with just the usual quiet "hi". The redhead explains that they have already placed their orders, and Malfoy kindly asks the waitress to bring him a simple black coffee.

He asks if the others want to ask for anything else, but they refuse, finding that gesture strange, but still appreciating. Harry thinks about saying that he should ask for something for himself, but he thought it was a little rude to imply that Draco would be hungry judging only by his appearance. Even though he didn't know it was true.

Once Draco is properly served, he finally maintains eye contact with the two in front of him. Takes a deep breath and thinks about how he is going to start without being thought that he has completely lost track of reality.

\- Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Potter. - He says finally

\- No problem. I brought George along, I think after taking your call yesterday he deserves to understand what's going on. - Harry explains as George takes the last sip of his espresso and nods in agreement. Muggle food and drinks were kinda fun to him. 

\- No, it’s fine, no problem. - Malfoy smiled. - Thanks again for yesterday's conversation, George.

\- I will never get used to you apologizing to me. - George laughed. Draco took this as an "you’re welcome"

\- So, what is so important? - Harry asked, going straight to the point.

\- I've been getting some messages ... Notes under my door, owls, even on rocks thrown against my bedroom windows ... - Draco lowered his gaze.

\- What kind of messages? - George went on, encouraging him.

\- Death threats. Threats to my family. But, more specifically to me. - Draco took a deep breath.

They were silent, each for different reasons. George was thinking about who could have done such a thing, and if he probably knew someone who would have the courage to do that with one of the Malfoys. Harry was focused on giving Draco time to breathe, and vowed to see a tear form in his deep, now reddened eyes. And Draco was quietly looking for space to put his words in order in his mind.

Never in his life he had felt more vulnerable and exposed. The feeling he had was like if he was surrounded by an audience whose only reason for being there was laughing at his failure, laughing at his nakedness and vulnerability. And deep down he knew he deserved it.

\- I ... - He took a deep breath once more. - I've been having nightmares that won't let me close my eyes for even a second. Dementors, You-know-who ... My father ... - He wiped a tear with the hem of his suit. - I am being punished for my failure and swallowed by my guilt. I can't escape, I can't wake up and I can't sleep.

\- How long have you been receiving threats? - Asked Harry.

\- A couple of weeks maybe. I thought it was just a way of intimidating me, scaring me. But what was once a small note under my door, was now escalating in quantity, size and frequency.

\- I’m me, and even I think this is an exaggeration. - Confessed George. - Not that I have never thought of doing something like that with someone ... But if it were just a harmless joke, I would have stopped some time ago.

\- I agree. And even if it is just a joke, it is very bad to do so like this. - Harry agreed.

\- I know I deserve it. I deserved far greater punishment for everything I did. But all of this has been out of my control, out of my sanity. - Draco took his cup and brought it to his mouth. He took all his coffee, now lukewarm. - I ... I'm scared, Harry.

Harry was startled by that change in Draco's tone when calling him by his first name. Something that had never happened before. Maybe he is really insane, maybe he is being disturbed by dreams caused by someone who wants to see him suffer from the consequences of sleep deprivation. Perhaps the time to try to help Draco Malfoy once again has come.

\- Do you think someone may have put some kind of curse on you? - George asked, pulling Harry out of his little trance. That was a good question, actually.

\- Perhaps. But I don't know who it may have been.

\- The options are quite numerous. Considering ... - George cut off his speech.

\- Yes, I know ... - Draco sighed. - It could be the work of both people threatening me and people of my own family, for having spoiled our name.

\- Would your father do such a thing? - Harry asked.

\- He's done worse to me before.

Lucius Malfoy always gave Harry chills. He always knew that the man was sick, evil by choice and habit. He always suspected that he wasn’t a good father, but Draco's response made him think that he was not only a horrible father, but also a despicable and wretched person.

Darco looked away for being embarrassed to have admitted that the father he always boasted about, gave him no reason for that. George and Harry looked at each other for a few seconds, as if they shared the same line of thought and agreed on the same thing. Potter nods, and George repeats, implying that he is really in agreement.

Harry then says that he can help Draco with some spells that can make him feel more secure and calmer to better deal with the whole situation. George suggests that they go to an open field, where he knows that no one would see or bother them, as he has already used it several times before to train some pranks with Fred.

As soon as they arrive, Harry casts a spell just to make sure that they won't be seen, just out of conscience. While Harry made sure of their privacy, George and Draco talked about the infamous Malfoy Mansion. In large part because he was dying to know what it was like. Unlike Harry, he had never been inside.

George also touched on the subject of the battle against Voldemort, he wanted to know why Draco had returned to his parents' side when he could have stayed with the other students. Malfoy knew that choice wasn’t a good one. But he explained that, although he no longer agreed with the customs and beliefs in which he was raised, and even though he knew that his family would not be so welcoming, he was still afraid to disappoint them, or leave them in danger. After all, even if they mistreated him, they were still the only people he had in his life.

To refuse to return to his parents at that moment was to refuse Voldemort. And as much as he had already refused him inside, a simple Avada Kedavra would suffice and he would fall dead on the ground. Or worse, his mother, after so many sacrifices she made for him.

\- And then, after that, my parents decided to leave town. - Draco continued the conversation, explaining what happened next. - They're hiding somewhere until the dust is low enough to show up again. Or until the house arrest it's over. Whatever happens first.

\- Didn't they want to take you along? - The redhead asked, puzzled. If Draco were with them now, he might not be getting that many threats. It made sense in his head.

\- I didn’t want to go. - Draco confessed, making Harry and George feel a little sorry. Alone, in a huge mansion, with only his nightmares to keep him company.

\- Why? Wouldn't it be easier to deal with everything outside the reach of threats?

\- Deal with threats? Yeah, maybe it would be easier if I weren't here. - He replied with his head down. - But I would have to deal with my family, my father in particular. I would have twice as much nightmares and double the weight in my conscience. Other than the things I would be obliged to hear. About how I am a failure, how I was corrupted, how I let them lose the war and how I am the most useless Malfoy that has ever come to earth.

\- Oh ... - George didn't know what to say in response. And he was grateful that Draco had changed the subject.

\- But what about your store, George? What are you going to do with it?

\- I don't know. I didn't ... I didn't think much about it. I don't know what to think about it. - He confessed.

\- I think you should reopen, keep it. - Malfoy encouraged him. - The idea of the store is original and has a good status in the market. It is also a great way to keep your brother's legacy alive.

\- Thank you, Draco ...- George was teary-eyed, not really knowing what to say.

\- Okay ... Everything’s ready. - Harry interrupted, not wanting George to start crying again, and allowing Draco not needing to come up with a comforting answer. - Draco, do you know the Patronus spell?

\- Good idea ... - George commented, trying to focus on the conversation. He had thought about that same spell and when he had learned it from Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

\- I don't know, Potter. - Which he found strange, since he always got good grades in his subjects at Hogwarts. Unless that spell was taught after he received his mark, Draco would remember learning it.

\- Right. - Harry positioned himself in front of the blonde and adjusted his glasses. - The Patronus spell is one of the most effective for defense, especially defense against dementors.

\- And what does it do?

\- Basically, it gathers all positive energy within you in the form of an animal, which will be personal to each one. - He explained.

\- Ours is a magpie! - George said, excited. But he lost his enthusiasm in the same second after he realized that he had referred to the spell in the plural, still including his brother.

\- Regardless of the animal, the most important thing is to know how to conjure it. - Harry continued.

\- And how do I do it, Potter? - Draco rolled up his sleeves, ready to try.

\- George, do you mind if I do a demonstration with you? I think it is better for Draco to see how it works before trying.

\- Alright. - George replied, taking off his coat and throwing it beside him.

\- Okay. Close your eyes and concentrate, try to empty your mind. This part is very important, Draco. - He turned to the blonde to make sure he got his attention. As soon as he knew he was aware of the steps, Harry turned his attention to the Weasley beside him. - Think of your best memories, the happiest you can find. And then cast the spell as I taught you before. Expecto Patronum. - Harry guided him.

And while Harry was quoting the steps he should take to conjure up his patron, George was following the instructions. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on hearing only Harry's voice. His mind, which usually worked a thousand per hour, was searching for his happy memories. He positioned his body, ready to move his wand and summon his patronum.

And then, like a small, quick movie, his mind gave him all his best memories. All, without exception, were with his brother. And with each new memory passing before his eyes, each smile he could see on Fred's face, each shared laugh, each new experience and revived trickery, George realized that all his good memories, all of his positive energy, came from his brother.

And they had all gone with him.

As much as he tried to open his mouth and cast the spell, as much as his arm struggled to remain extended, George was unable to hold the tears that streamed from his eyes in groups, running down his face and plunging down his trembling lips. His hands were shaking and his knees threatened to fail at any moment.

\- Ex-expec ...- He tried, without success.

Before Harry could ask George to stop, so that he wouldn't think about it anymore, the redhead let his wand fall from his fingers and collapsed on the floor, crying wildly with his hands covering his eyes, in an automatic attempt to protect himself against the last memory passing through his eyes. The sight of his lifeless brother in front of him.

George tried at all costs to get that scenario out of his mind. He tried to think of something else to calm himself down, but nothing worked. Until he felt a body against his, kneeling beside him, arms around him, head resting on his. George Weasley was never a hugging person, or any other unnecessary physical contact. And so many times when he cried, people just left him alone, so that he could recover by himself like he always did.

But in that moment, that subtly tight hug, obviously necessary, made George feel his heart warm once again. His body relaxed and the tears gradually subsided. He needed a hug, even if he didn't show. And the fact that someone had noticed it made him feel better.

The redhead removed his hands from his eyes and lifted his head at the same time the hug was broken. He was ready to thank Harry for the gesture, and ready to apologize, when his eyes met a pair of blue ones, with no glasses or scars around.

George and Draco stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them being able to think of anything to say, until George walked away, trying to process the environment around him. Draco noticed the discomfort and got up, returning to where he was. And even though confused, George was grateful for the hug, and made it clear when he nodded at the blonde.

\- I'm sorry about that, George .. - Harry finally said, getting closer. - Do you want to leave?

\- No ... - His voice came out small. - I'll be fine. I’m sorry...

\- George, it's okay. - Harry assured him. - Draco will try the spell now and then we can go. Is that okay for you? - He asked Draco.

\- Yes. No problems. - Malfoy replied.

\- Okay, so ... Your turn to try. Think of your best and most joyful memories and then conjure. Expecto Patronum. - repeated

\- Expecto Patronum, easy. - That's what he thought.

But it wasn't easy, actually. Draco positioned himself just as George had done previously, closed his eyes and put his mind to work. He tried his best to empty his thoughts and focus on the moments when he had felt genuine happiness. He searched every corner of his brain and pulled deep in his soul.

But there was none.

The naked, cold truth that Draco could now see clearly was that he was never really happy. He never understood that his actions brought him nothing more than just momentary contentment, and that most of the love and affection he thought he had was a lie. He was just a dismayed soul, shaped by bitterness and individualism.

\- I cann’t. - He said then, with an expression of shock.

\- Can't ... What, exactly? - Harry asked, confused.

\- I don't ... - He swallowed - I don't have any ... Joyful memory.

\- Oh...

Harry again didn’t know what to say. He can hear himself mutter a "I'm sorry", and felt pity. He had never met anyone without any fond memories, not even one. From that moment on he could see how fragile and vulnerable Draco really was. It wasn’t for nothing that he had nightmares so often.

\- I think we should stop for today ... - Harry finally said.

He assured Draco that he would find a way to help him and that there was nothing to worry about. He also asked him to contact him if anything serious happened, while Harry would also contact him when he found a way to help.

Draco suggests that they keep a code so that they can keep in touch with each other still in confidence. He then hands a small notebook made with parchment paper and a feather to Harry, who at first thought he was just two ordinary objects. Malfoy explains that he conjured a spell, and that he had an equal pair with him at home. What is written on one of the notebooks with one of those feathers, would be transcribed on the other, no ink needed. It was like an exchange of secret messages, and whenever one of them needed it, they would set up a safe time to talk.

\- I promise I won't call again late at night. - Draco said, making the other two smile

\- Although ... A conversation in the middle of the night when you can't sleep can be good sometimes. - George said, jokingly.

They said goodbye and returned to their homes without raising any suspicion. Harry and George didn't talk much afterwards, as they were tired and had a lot to think about that day. And the next day, and the day after that.

And again, one more night had passed and everyone said goodbye and went to sleep peacefully in their rooms, except George, who had a head full of invasive thoughts. It was past three in the morning when he thought about forcing himself to sleep again, even though he knew that all he would do would be to roll among the blanket.

Until the phone rang.

\- Weasley’s? - He answered as usual.

\- Hi, George. It's Draco. - Answered the other line.

\- Hi, Malfoy. You do know that Harry is sleeping, don't you? - George laughed.

\- Yes. I called to talk to you.

\- With me? Why?

\- Oh, you know. A conversation in the middle of the night when you can't sleep can do you good sometimes. - He said smiling.

George smiles with the corners of his lips, not thinking that Malfoy would have taken into consideration the implicit request for yet another friendly conversation he had made two days earlier. But he was happy to know that he had noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't ship george and draco please don't ship george and draco please don't ship george and draco please don't ship george and draco
> 
> i DON'T want to make a ship out of them this is a FRIENDLY RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT!
> 
> you can ship whatever you want but not in my story, please and thank you


	3. I want to talk to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovely people! i'm here to thank everyone that's reading my story! i really hope you all are enjoyng it as much as i am enjoying writing it! if you can, please leave a coment so then i can know exactly what you guys are thinking about my fanfic, it would mean a lot! 
> 
> also, lets be friends! my twitter acc is darkanemoia, and even tho it is mostly in portuguese, i can speak english and we can interact! just message me in my dms and lets start a friendship :,)
> 
> the next chapter will be the last one, so have a good reading!

A few weeks have passed since the meeting between Harry, George and Draco. George didn't tell Harry about Malfoy's occasional calls, which had become less frequent in the past few days as the redhead was getting his body used to sleeping at the right times again, but they still happened. Parchment and quill, the means of communication between Harry and Draco, on the other hand, was used almost every day.

The only surprise that Harry had received from his new form of interaction with Draco, was a letter from the Ministry of Magic, asking him to confirm that he and George were with him that day at the cafeteria. He signed his name where it was asked, and later asked the blonde why. Draco had to explain that, like his parents, he was also being kept under a kind of house arrest. The difference is that he was allowed to leave the house up to three times a day, and could visit only the places that the Ministry, or the owners of the establishment, allowed him to attend, and had to send them a statement of where he had been, for how long he stayed, who he was with and what he had done.

It wasn't as if the Ministry wasn't following him and knew all of his steps, but it was seen as a test to make sure Draco wasn't hiding anything. Which was why Harry had to sign all those papers to make sure Malfoy wasn't breaking the vote of confidence the Ministry had given him.

At some point in his secret messages with Malfoy, Harry began to suggest to him that the threats he received at his mansion, in addition to being the result of the no fun at all person Draco was with other students at Hogwarts, could also come from the people who were hanging out with him at that time, and would have revolted at being hurt by the fact that Draco abandoned them to go against the orders imposed on him as a death eater. Several of the students who used to hang out with Draco through Hogwarts were sons and daughters of death eaters. Draco changing sides could have become a source of distress.

Draco didn't quite believe it, it wasn't like his ex-colleagues would play that low. But just in case, he promised Harry that he would pay more attention to the notes, if that was really the case, he would know who to accuse. Harry also asked him to train the patron's spell. Malfoy was not so excited about it, and he was afraid of failing and repeating the previous event several times, but he decided it was a good idea to keep trying.

Harry urged him to think of something that would make him happy, something that was not necessarily a memory, perhaps a thought, an idealization. The patron's spell is complex and powerful, very rational wizards like even Hermione, have trouble executing it. It's only conjured up when you have a mind capable of keeping control of the situation and searching within yourself for what brings you peace, hope and happiness, whether with a memory or not. Draco would need a lot of focus to be able to look for it within himself.

One day, after much studying Harry's behavior, Hermione found out about the magical parchment and quill. It took her a few days to understand how it really worked, but as soon as she did, she immediately tried to confront him about it. Harry tried to deny it and act like his friend was overreacting, but he soon realized that he had no other choice but the truth.

\- I don't know, Harry ... - said Ron, while Hermione filled him with questions and Harry tried to get away from them all. - You have talked a lot with George, usually you both leave us to exchange a few words. If you add that to that magical parchment Hermione is saying, it sounds rather suspicious.

\- Who are you talking to, Harry? - she asked, returning the parchment and quill to him, after much insisting that she do so.

\- Wait, are you telling me you can talk to someone using this? - Ron asked, still a little confused by the situation.

\- Explain to him how it works. - Hermione said to Harry, crossing her arms.

\- They're bewitched, Ron. - he sighed. - If I write on this parchment with this quill, the ink will dry in a matter of seconds, but they will be visible on the second parchment, until someone, with a second quill, begins to write.

\- Like... A secret conversation? - the redhead raised an eyebrow

\- Yes, basically. - the other confirmed.

\- And with whom you are speaking, Harry?" - Hermione redid her initial question.

Once again Harry thought about lying. He thought of saying that they were just one of the gifts he had received from his fans and that he did not know who exactly was in possession of the second pair of parchment and quill. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. Hermione knew enough that he had no choice but to face the dead end where he had been involved.

\- Draco. - He answered simply.

\- D-Draco? - Ron stammered in disbelief. - Draco Malfoy? - Harry nodded

\- The same Draco from hogwarts? - Hermione was in the same state as her boyfriend.

\- Yes. - Harry shrugged. As if there was any other Draco.

Realizing that there were now two pairs of puzzled eyes in his direction, and that none of them had said anything else and were just waiting for an explanation, Harry started to speak. He told them about his conversation with Draco at Fred's funeral, about the promises and apologies that Malfoy had sworn to him. He talked about the day when George accidentally answered the phone and so went to Harry to meet Draco at the cafeteria. He told about the Patronus and his last conversations with Draco by the parchment he had bewitched.

Ron and Hermione were silent for the duration of the explanation, static paying attention to every word so they wouldn't miss any detail of what they were hearing and, at first, not believing. And as soon as Harry finished his story, after a few seconds in total silence, a shower of questions began which Harry tried to answer with all his patience.

Obviously, Ron didn't like the interaction between his best friend and the boy who caused him the most trouble at school. As was to be expected, he immediately suggested that Draco was giving him a blow, a trap, using and manipulating him. He was even a little angry and stood up like a lightning bolt from where he was sitting before, walking around the room like a storm, babbling nonsense words, sulking at the situation that Harry kept saying that was totally in his control.

Hermione was more rational. Despite being extremely angry with Harry for not having told them all that before, and obviously very angry with Draco Malfoy, she ended up realizing that sorrow wouldn't take either Harry, Draco, Ron or even herself anywhere. Even skeptical, Hermione promised, and made her boyfriend promise too, that they would not tell anyone about what they had discovered and that they would give Draco a second chance to prove he was really sorry.

She was even willing to hear more in detail about Malfoy's problems. Harry explained about the threats and the nightmares, and said that Draco was trying to cast protective spells around his house, but that they haven't been working as they should. He exposed his suspicion that the reason for this is because Draco has become vulnerable due to the fear he feels, and this attracts the attention of negative energies, in addition to making his wizard skills weaker.

Hermione could see a logical reason in Harry's suspicion, and understood how it could make sense. But, not wanting to give in , she says that she would have no way of knowing why Draco's spells don't work exactly, and that although it is possible to theorize some solutions, there is no way to be 100% sure if they would actually work.

Both Ron and Hermione return to doubting Draco and his intentions, and in an attempt to resolve all his friends' doubts, Harry offers them a chance to talk to Draco and hear from his own words his apologies . They agree, on the condition that the meeting doesn't take place in the burrow, since they doubted Malfoy's intentions, and with their reasons.

Harry didn't waste much time until he sent Draco a secret message, explaining the situation that his friends now know about the contact they have and want to meet with him so they can be sure of what was going on. Malfoy, although very reluctant because of his shame, suggests that the conversation took place in the same muggle cafeteria they met last time.

What Draco didn't expect, was that Harry would ask them to meet earlier, alone, that same night.

"I can't leave today anymore. You would need to come here, and you will need to send a statement to the Ministry later." - Draco's message said. To which Harry replied simply:

"I don't care. I want to talk to you."

"Okay. You know where it is."

Harry changed, took his backpack, put some books in it, and then took his wand to go to Draco. This time, he warned Ron and Hermione where he was going, and explained that he just wanted to make sure Draco was mentally stable to talk to them. Ron offered to go with him, but Harry refused the company.

\- Going for a walk, Harry? - Asked Mr Weasley, who was arriving home after work.

\- Actually, Mr. Weasley, I am going to visit someone. But I wanted to talk to you and Mrs. Weasley before I go. - He said, leaning his backpack on the chair next to him.

\- I'm here, dear! - Molly said, as she entered the room.

She sat next to her husband, and they were both silent waiting for Harry to start. And then Harry, again, repeated the whole story. Fred's funeral and the conversation with Draco in the car. George and the meeting with him at the cafeteria. The non-existent patron. The parchment and the quill. The secret messages. Apologies. Arthur and Molly listened to Harry carefully, showing some facial expressions of suspicion and doubt, which was expected.

\- I don't know if it's a good idea, dear. - Molly said. - You know better than anyone the way he can be ... Well ... Evil.

\- Not to mention, Harry ... - Completed Arthur - that he is a Malfoy. And being the son of who he is, I don't know if we should trust him like that.

\- I know that, and I understand your concern. I also still have my doubts about him. - Harry sighed - But I also believe that he deserves a second chance, and he needs the right company now.

\- But, darling ...- Molly started to argue, but was interrupted by Harry.

\- Didn't you give Sirius a second chance? - He asked. - Even after everything you believed he had done?

\- But with Sirius it was a different situation, Harry. - countered Arthur. - Draco has a lot of guilt on his back. Is different.

\- Draco may not be innocent, but he saved my life once. Besides, I believe what he says now. - Harry said, letting a long silence hang over the three of them in the small room.

\- Well, honey. You're right. - Molly's voice filled the room. - You have a heart of gold, and I am thrilled to see that your attitudes are always so pure.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. - He smiled, with his cheeks a little flushed, as they always were when he was praised. Arthur agreed with his wife with a sincere smile. After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke again - Actually, I was wondering if I could invite him to dinner with us sometime.

\- Bring him here? - Arthur asked, serious and doubtful.

\- He is completely alone now, he is being monitored by the ministry, as you well know. - He told Arthur. - And as I said, he needs the right companies now, as well as opportunities to show regret and that he is acting differently now.

\- I think you're right. - Agreed Arthur. - But on one condition, Harry.

\- Anything, sir.

\- He will have to hand over his wand before entering the house. - Arthur said, and Molly nodded.

\- And also an apology. In front of everyone. - she completed.

\- Certainly. - replied Harry. - That won't be a problem, I guarantee. And ... Thank you very much.

Harry smiled again, and Molly skipped all the ceremonies that Arthur had in mind, and immediately went for a tight hug in Harry. After so many years with the Weasleys, Harry knew how to distinguish all kinds of hugs from the lady and from Mr. Weasley's handshakes. That hug meant she was happy to have him around. Harry liked to think of Molly and Arthur as the parents he unfortunately never had, and knowing that they both saw him as their son like all the other Weasley's, made his heart warm.

The trip to the Mansion wasn't difficult. He knew where it was, and before he knew it, he was already in the lifeless gardens at the entrance to the house. Harry stared at the big door in front of him and started to knock, but stepped back when he realized that Draco was already opening the door. Harry looked him up and down, looking for some different sign, something that might have meant some threat, but all Harry found was a Draco, still very thin and pale, but without the dark circles running around his eyes and with a little more sparkle in his eyes, his hair, although a little longer, wasn't messed up.

They exchanged a simple "hi" and Draco made room for Harry to enter. The atmosphere inside the house was heavy, and although he was not entirely comfortable inside, Harry did not feel as badly as he had the last time he was there.

\- You were right, Potter. - Draco said suddenly.

\- I was? About what?

\- About some of the notes and threats coming from people I hanged out with at Hogwarts.

\- Oh.- Harry didn't know what to say to be honest. - Sorry about that. What did you do?

\- I started to ignore it. It'ss, in a way, comforting to know the source of a death threat. In this case, I know that they wouldn't really do anything to me. They're just a bunch of idiots. So it was easier to let it go. - Draco shrugged

\- And it worked? - Harry adjusted his glasses.

\- Yes. - Draco forced a smile.

\- That's great, Draco! - Harry returned the smile. - You know, I've been reading and I have a theory to discuss with you.- He adjusted his backpack so he could take one of the books he was carrying - There is a possibility that ...

\- Have you had dinner yet, Potter? - Draco interrupted him.

\- Huh? - Harry tried to organize his thoughts so he could process the question. - No, why?

\- I thought it would be better to discuss this later. - Draco replied vaguely. - We can have dinner first.

\- Oh okay. Yes, that's a good idea.

Draco led him to his dining room, where the food was already ready and arranged on the table. Harry tucked his wand into the pocket of his sweat jacket and left his backpack on the counter in the living room. They sat, one at each end of the table, where the plates were set.

\- You didn't poison the food, right? - Harry asked playfully. But Draco didn't understand it that way.

\- If I wanted to kill you, Potter, I would have done it years ago. - He replied, with a certain tone of offense. - Change places with me if you want. I will eat and drink in your place and you will see that I did nothing to your food.

\- Malfoy ... I was just kidding. - Harry defended himself.

\- Oh. I'm sorry, then.

Harry laughed at the confusion and the way Draco was defensive, and that made Draco share in the fun. The mood was much lighter and the conversation followed other directions, serving as a distraction for both. The lights were much more powerful in that room, making it possible to observe the place better. Harry didn't like the house at all, but he felt that he could relax at that moment. Nothing was going to happen to him there.

When both were almost at the end of their meal, which Harry had to admit, had been very good, he decided to return to the subject he had come to talk about. He chewed the food in his mouth, swallowed it with the help of the wine in front of him. He took a deep breath and, making sure Draco would be paying attention to what he would say, Harry finally said

\- I think I know what's going on, Draco.

\- In what sense, Potter? - Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

\- Regarding your spells, and why they haven't worked so well. - He waited for Draco to say something, but as he didn't, he continued. - You are scared.

\- What do you mean, Potter? - Draco asked, slightly offended.

\- Fear attracts negativity and bad thoughts.- he explained - And it makes you weaker, makes your skills as a wizard less effective. That is why you were unable to cast a protective spell that was efficient enough.

\- Come on, Potter. Are you saying that I am incompetent and weak? I am not that afraid for this to happen. - Draco raged, still too proud to admit that Harry was right.

\- I'm saying that you are weak right now, not that you are weak, Malfoy.- Harry rolled his eyes, irritated but at the same time used to this type of behavior coming from Draco.

Silence. Draco sat up in his chair and took a sip a little too bigger than he could take, and felt the liquid from the glass drop down like a square, scratching the walls of his throat. He took a deep breath, looking at his almost empty plate. "Potter is right" he thought "as usual, he is right about what he says". It was difficult for him to accept it, but Harry's theory made sense. Draco knew that fear was one of the negative influences that could most interfere with a wizard's magic, and he had been very scared.

\- I didn't want to raise my voice with you. - he said finally

\- It's okay. - Harry laughed. - It's not like I'm not used to your pride.

\- Don't abuse your luck, Potter. - Draco teased, and they both laughed.

\- So, do you think that may be the reason? - Harry returned to the subject.

\- Maybe, but ... - He bit his lip, still a little ashamed to admit that he was so afraid that he weakened. - I ... I don't know how to get rid of it. My fears.

\- Well, being locked up at home is not helping you much. - Harry commented while wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin and watching the cold and lifeless decoration that the whole house had.

\- Wow, Potter! How did not I think of this before! - Said Malfoy in an exaggeratedly cheerful voice. - Leave home to have fun and distract myself! What a revolutionary idea! How lucky I am not to be under house arrest and not have a huge list of places I am prohibited from entering either because of my punishment or because of the hatred that other wizards have towards me! You should write a book about your wonderfully amazing ideas!

\- Are you done? - Harry asked, rolling his eyes once more.

\- Hmm ... - Draco made a thoughtful expression. - Yes, I'm done. - And smiled, showing all teeth.

\- I want to take you to the Burrow - Harry said, and he could feel Malfoy's eyes widen in surprise. - You know, the Weasleys' house. They agreed to have you for dinner, as long as you follow certain conditions. - Harry waited for an answer, but Draco seemed to be still processing what he had just heard. - Malfoy?

\- They ... want me ... for dinner? - He said, after a while.

\- No, actually they don't want you there. But I thought if you left the house a little bit, you know, if you could see some better places and see more people, the right people this time, I think it could help you feel better. You just need to follow some imposed conditions, you will have to apologize in front of everyone, you will have to hand over your wand before entering, but I believe that ...

\- Yes -said Draco, interrupting him.

\- I'm sorry?

\- Yes, I want to go. - Draco blushed. - Dinner. At Weasley's.

Harry was very surprised by that. Draco's normal was to insult the Weasley family and home, not to want to have dinner with them. But the truth is, it had been so long since Draco had felt alone, so much time had passed since someone had invited him out to dinner, that he couldn't refuse. He was extremely embarrassed, very afraid of being rejected or afraid to go back to his old habits and say something that could ruin everything, but he was so happy with the invitation that he didn't even think twice about accepting it. He didn't care about any conditions, he would do what was asked without a question.

Both of them left the table and Harry insisted on watching Draco practice his patron's spell a few more times. He wanted to make sure that Malfoy was being sincere when he said he had been training. And he really was. Draco thought hard about what Harry said, about just imagining something that would make him happy, and then he imagined simple things, like being forgiven or having his mother's company back.

This last thought caused a light burst of bluish white light, almost transparent. That meant a significant step forward, and Harry was sincerely happy for Draco, just a little more focus and he would be able to conjure up a perfect patronum.

\- You just need to focus a little more. Try to think of something that would make you even happier, you know, something that you can focus on even when you are facing danger. It will help you to summon a patronum. - Harry commented.

\- What do you think about, Potter? - Draco asked, without thinking much. - Sorry, it must be very personal. I don't need to know.

\- It's all right. - Harry shrugged. - I sometimes think about quidditch games, the cups we won or the times when I managed to catch the snitch. Sometimes I think about my friends, and sometimes I think about my parents.

\- And ... Does thinking about your parents help you?

\- Doesn't it help you?

\- Thinking about my mother, yes, it does ... - he sighed. - But about my father, not much. I find it difficult to create an image where he is not ... You know. Like himself.

\- Well then, focus on what you can transform into a good thought. The rest ... You can throw it away, you don't need it.

Draco smiled and Harry reciprocated. They said goodbye soon after, promising to meet again the next day, where Malfoy would have to redeem himself again, but now in front of Ron and Hermione.


	4. Forgive me, I am sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been in a really good headspace, and also my college was taking up a lot of my time. But I still hope, with all my heart, that y'all will like the outcome of the story. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

\- Come on, Ron. You promised you wouldn't do that. - Harry said, looking at his friend with disapproving eyes.

\- Oh I'm sorry if I'm not a good forgiver like you, Harry. - Snorted the redhead.

\- It is not so easy for us to forgive someone as bad as Malfoy. And you know it. - Hermione agreed while checking for the thousandth time if she had everything she needed in her bag before leaving.

Harry knew what she was talking about. He knew it wasn't easy to forgive someone who had hurt you for so long in life. Draco had said things as bad for Ron and Hermione as for Harry, and he never got out of Malfoy's sights when it came to teasing. But he believed in Draco now, and had promised him that he would give him a second chance, just as Harry had done with so many others who had mistreated him before. His cousin Duda was a good example of Harry's enormous compassion. He just wanted his friends to try harder, but he didn't tell them that.

\- I promise you he won't say anything stupid. So please, just don't say anything that might sound like a teasing and we will avoid arguments. Please. - He asked.

\- You promise, don't you? - Ron and his girlfriend looked at each other. - Okay then, if Malfoy says some kind of shit to one of us, Mione, you have full permission to curse Harry.

\- Okay, you can curse me if he says or does something, I take full responsibility.

\- Harry ... - Hermione said, on a sigh. - I don't know if we should really go.

\- You promised. - Protested Harry. - Besides, in a week or so he'll show up here for dinner anyway. Do you want to do this for the first time in a place where we can talk alone and have some privacy or do you prefer to do it in the middle of everyone?

\- Okay, okay. Come on, Ron, you don't need your wallet, we're gooinf to a Muggle establishment.

\- Yes, thank you. - Harry took out his wand and some Muggle money bills. He rolled up the money and put them in the front pocket of his jeans. - But come on, we're late.

\- What is this? Are we going to meet Draco Malfoy for a chat or do you have other plans and want to ask for his hand? - Ron said, making Hermione laugh and Harry roll his eyes. - Let's keep that loser waiting, I don't care.

\- Are you ready, George? - Harry asked when he met the redhead up the stairs.

\- Wait, why is he going with us? - Asked Ron.

\- I want to see your faces when he starts talking. - George shrugged. - That, and also for some muggle foods and drinks, some are very interesting. I can even think about adapting some for the store, creating some sweets or something that does something cool.

And so, after saying goodbye to the others in the house, the four went to meet Draco in the same cafeteria in the Muggle world as last time. Once again they arrived first, and George was the one who chose the table, near the kitchen door, where he could spy on the preparation of all the orders that were made every minute. They each made their request and had only started eating when Draco finally arrived. Looking better than the last time Harry saw him, Draco showed real signs that he was eating better and catching up on his sleepless nights. But despite this, the signs that he was still going through a difficult time were still visible. Despite the slight flushing on his cheeks and the reduction of dark circles, it was clear that his face was still thinner than normal and that his eyes were still very tired.

With a slight hesitation, Draco sat across from Ron and Hermione, leaving George and Harry to his left and right, respectively, at the round table. Everyone stared at him for long minutes, and before the blonde could speak, he was interrupted by a waitress, who took his simple order.

\- Good choice. - Punctuated George, breaking the silence. - I really wanted to know how they prepare one of those drinks with coffee. - And he turned his attention to the bar, where he now accompanied the same girl prepare Draco's order.

\- So ...- said Ron uneasily, looking directly at the blonde. Draco glanced at Harry, as if asking for permission to speak.

\- I ... - He started. - I wanted to thank you for coming. I didn’t expect you to agree with this, taking into account everything I’ve already said and done to both of you.

\- If you want to know, we came here only for Harry. - Hermione replied dryly.

\- I know. I don't think you're here because you really want to. But even so, you are here, which is a start. I guess...

Draco's order was put on the table and then everyone was silent again as he took the first sips of his drink. George had asked for something more random from the menu, and everyone looked uncomfortable. After a few seconds of taking some courage for himself, Malfoy spoke again and told his version of the facts, everything that Harry and George already knew, with minimum details.

Ron felt a strong urge to interrupt Draco every five seconds. Not really paying much attention to the story, he wanted to tell him everything that had been stuck in his throat for years. But whenever he started to open his mouth to say something, he felt his friend's disapproving look on him, and he changed his mind and pretended to be paying attention.

It's not that he didn't want to know what Draco had to say, and not that he didn't want to hear a confession and an apology like the blonde was doing now, but he just still couldn't think of Draco as someone to be forgiven, even if, deep down, he knew it would be better for everyone.

Hermione on the other hand, listened carefully to each word, putting a timeline in her head to organize all the facts. Unlike her boyfriend, she was a little more willing to forgive Malfoy, but she wanted to be absolutely certain that he was now trustworthy and worthy of being forgiven. Several times she asked questions. She asked about his parents, about his punishment given by the Ministry, about the threats, about the badly executed patron, and even about the dark mark.

\- The color is completely gone. - Draco explained. - Now it's just a scar in the shape of a skull and a snake.

\- Can we see it? - She asked, a little suspicious.

Draco pulled the sleeve off his left arm, revealing, as he had said, a scar in the shape of what was once Lord Voldemort's mark. Malfoy avoided looking at it, avoided remembering all the pain and suffering that mark had caused him.

And after telling them everything that had happened, and after Harry complemented the story by reminding them of the reason they were gathered, the brunette again mentioned his theory that Draco was unable to cast his spells effectively because he was afraid. Hermione felt all the pairs of eyes from the table on her, all waiting for her opinion.

\- I think Harry is right. - She said at last. - Fear is a very powerful feeling and can leave us destabilized very easily. Many powerful wizards felt a huge difference in their abilities when they were afraid.

\- And how do we solve this? - Harry asked.

\- The best way to get over it, Draco, is to do it yourself. - She replied - You need to face your fears, recognize what you feel and really face them inside. There is no miracle potion or spell that will make your fear go away forever. It is not something that can be escaped, do you understand?

Draco just answered with a nod so subtle that it was hardly noticed. He already expected that answer, after all it was quite obvious due to his situation. But the fact that he had already prepared to hear something similar to what Hermione had just said did not make him more relieved, on the contrary, it just made him even more terrified and anxious.

His fear of failing again was enormous, and he had no idea how he could handle everything he felt by himself. There was intense pressure in his chest, his lungs contracting and his heart being pressed between them. He felt like he could cry, and he just didn't do it because he was with Ron and Hermione. George's presence wouldn't bother him, and Harry, much less, which was a good sign, but Draco didn't have time to process that information properly.

\- You'll get help. Draco. You won't have to do every single thing yourself. - Harry's voice overshadowed Draco's thoughts. - Of course it is you who need to face your fears, but we will give you safe opportunities for this to happen naturally. Having friends around makes fears become smaller. - Harry looked at Ron, who was smiling at him. Hermione also had a smile on the corner of her lips.

Draco smiled too, but only politely, as he had not understood that Harry was beginning to consider him as a friend. Perhaps still a friend not so reliable, but a friend nonetheless.

\- Dinner at the Burrow will be good for you to be distracted. - Harry added. - Right, Ron? George?

\- Uhum. - Said Ron, still suspicious, and now irritated by thinking about Draco at his home. - Yeah, I think so. - He shrugged.

\- It will be good to have a different face over there. - George said, encouraging him in a way.

\- Speaking of which ... - Draco sat up in his chair. He swallowed and took a deep breath that made his lungs ache. - I wanted to use this moment to really redeem myself in front of you two. - He pointed at Ron and Hermione. - I will never understand how much my actions hurt you both, maybe I understand now how stupid I was, and I was really an asshole with all of you. But I'm sorry, and if I could go back in time, I would give myself a good punch in my face. - George and Ron let out a nasal laugh, both thinking of the countless times they felt like filling Malfoy's face with well-punched punches. - I may not know how to apologize with my words now, but you have my word that my actions will change in the future, and I will become a better person. - Silence.- You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. I will understand.

The silence stretched for longer than everyone there would like. George didn't like silence naturally, and Harry was anxious for his friends' reaction. Hermione tried to keep her thoughts in order, but failed miserably. The rational side of her mind agreed to give Malfoy a second chance, and besides, she knew it would be better if she didn't hold a grudge and move on. But her emotional side was opposed. After all that Draco had already done to her, and all the wicked words he had already spit at her, she had the full right to refuse to make peace with someone who was once as despicable as him.

Even Draco said he would understand if they refused to forgive him, and that there was no need to give him a second chance if they didn't want to. And a lot of Hermione didn't want to. But she thought of Harry. Surely Malfoy's biggest childhood target was Harry. As much as Draco was an asshole with everyone who sided with the boy who survived, Harry had always been his biggest victim. And there he was. Giving Draco a chance, and not just that, giving him help and support. That's how she made her choice. She would forgive Malfoy, if not for her own sanity and conscience, for Harry and her friendship with him.

That's more or less how Ron made his choice too. He thought of all the times he was humiliated and all the times Malfoy made him look ridiculous. He thought about it so much that he felt a rage invade his heart and with it another immense urge to punch Draco right there, at that moment. But he thought about Harry, everything Malfoy had put him through and his ability to feel compassion much more easily than himself. And thought of George.

George, although not one of Malfoy's biggest targets, was also affected and embarrassed by some words and teasing. And here he was, enjoying the variety of Muggle foods and drinks in Draco's presence. Not to mention the times when they talk at dawn during the entire mourning process for Fred.

And speaking of Fred, Ron heard that Draco was present at his funeral. He heard from Harry that he cried and somehow redeemed himself before his tombstone. "Fred would have forgiven him." - he thought - "Maybe it would take a while, but then he would be making fun of the situation, as he always did."

In the end, Ron and Hermione expressed their feelings and thoughts on the subject to Draco. They made it clear that it would take them a long time to get used to the idea of giving him a second chance, and it would be much more difficult than it was for others too. They made sure to clarify, over and over again, that they would keep both eyes on Draco, calculating each and every suspicious sign, analyzing each step and each sentence that came out of his mouth.

Draco found it a little funny in Ron's exaggerated lines, but he didn't laugh for fear of not being taken seriously. And he said that, in addition to understanding this attitude, he already expected it. He offered Ron his wand, to be confiscated if he was suspicious about dinner at the Burrow, but the redhead didn't accept it for fear of some kind of bluff.

The mood of the conversation between the five of them was still very cloudy, even after all the feelings were exposed on the table. Ron and George explained to Draco where the Burrow was, and Harry went over the demands of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, just to clear Ron and Hermione's conscience, just to be sure to mention the matter and make it clear that Draco would comply.

Draco, George and Harry said goodbye with a brief handshake. Ron didn't even look into Malfoy's pale, shallow eyes as he said goodbye, and Hermione just let a muffled "see you later" escape her lips. And so, each went their own way.

***

A few days later, at the end of that same week, Draco wasted hours preparing himself to meet the others at the location that Harry had passed him for dinner at the Weasley's house. Not only did he have several bouts of anxiety throughout the week, thinking about all the things that could go wrong because of his guilt, and going over word for word of the little speech he had prepared, he also didn't sleep for nights wondering if he really deserved that.

He was ashamed of himself, and he felt so stupidly insignificant that he was afraid to face Harry and the whole Weasley family at once. For so many years, his snobbish, arrogant side and his proud ego let himself be pushed to the limit, and Draco didn't count words when he spit out frightening insensitive insults to the Weasleys. He wondered how he would dare to show up at their home after everything he said.

Now, looking at his pale, expressionless reflection in the mirror in front of him, Draco contemplated the idea of sending an owl to Harry, saying that he was sick and that he couldn't go. But as soon as he brought both of his hands to his face, and released the heavy air he held in his lungs, he could hear his doorbell ring.

\- I wanted to make sure you wouldn't back down now. - Said Harry, as soon as Draco opened the door.

Now with no ready excuse and no plausible excuse either, Draco found himself forced to swallow his fears and insecurities about this dinner and just pretend he was in control. He took a coat and his wand, looked into his house one last time, a thought of hiding forever in his coat closet ran through his mind.

Without many words exchanged between Draco and Harry, the brunette took them to a deserted and narrow dirt road, surrounded by small plantations of flowers, fruits and many trees that Draco had no idea existed. Mr Weasley was waiting for his arrival with Ron, who kept a straight face and crossed arms.

\- Oh, Draco. - Said Arthur, forcing a smile. - It's good to know that you didn't decline the last minute invitation.

\- Really good… - Ron snorted, rolling his eyes.

Draco felt his throat dry and the words disappear from his mind, as if it were his first time greeting someone in life. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should smile or maybe if he should extend his hand for a handshake. Feeling that more seconds had passed than he would have liked in full and strange silence, Draco felt as if his lungs had punched his throat to say something soon.

\- I have to thank you for accepting me here today, sir. - He said at last, in a higher pitched and confused voice than usual.

\- Anyone who has Harry's trust deserves our trust too. - Arthur replied, smiling towards Harry. He was as nervous as the blonde in front of him, he just knew how to hide better.

\- The wand, Malfoy. - Ron said, extending his hand towards Draco.

Somewhat awkwardly, Draco took his wand out of his coat pocket and held it out to Ron's open hand, who in turn gave it to his father, who kept it close to his wand. Everyone then walked to the Burrow, without exchanging many words, but looking at each other with each passing minute, increasing the pressure Draco was feeling.

Upon arriving at the Burrow, the table was set outside, plates and cutlery flying towards their proper places, glasses filling with something Draco felt he smelled like fresh grape juice, and the wide variety of food arranging itself at strategic points on the table.

Draco had his first clash of realities right there, at that moment. The table where they ate his meals was probably the same size or even bigger than that one, but it looked so empty and lifeless compared to the Weasley's dining table. For a moment Draco thought that the lighting might have something to do with it, as there were several lights with warmer tones around the table, which gave a feeling of security and comfort, very different from the low lighting and cold tones from his home.

Gradually, all the other residents of the house went out to arrange the chairs, and when they encountered the unusual guest, everyone, except George, put themselves in a rigid posture and stood in their places, waiting for the others to approach. Draco could feel the suspicious and slightly enraged looks burning over his skin.

Ashamed and feeling as if his gut was tightened in a knot, as well as his vocal cords, Draco approached until he was in the direction of Mrs. Weasley. Arthur placed himself beside his wife and all his children plus Hermione, gathered close to their parents so that they could face Draco and hear his words clearly.

His mind went white and everything he had prepared to say was simply gone from his memory. All the hours spent in front of the mirror decorating and rehearsing his little speech went downhill, everything was in vain, and Draco was now more tense and nauseated than before.

\- I think ... - He started. - I think you would like to know, Mrs. Weasley, that your husband has my wand. - Said, looking away at each word uttered, without the courage to look her in the eye at that moment.

Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths. He knew that it wouldn't be easy to open up in front of those people after all the harm that he did to them. But, feeling a brief wave of courage pass through his body, he started to say:

\- Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron, George, Percy, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. - His voice came out loud and confident, and his eyes looked deep into the eyes of his audience. - I don't deserve to be here at your house today. I do not deserve to waste your time accepting me for a meal, much less I am worthy of the forgiveness of each one of you. I did terrible things and said terrible things for a long time, and I recognize that I'm the last person to deserve a second chance from you. But for some reason, you are showing compassion to me, and you accepted me here today. And that is why I'm before you, unarmed, vulnerable and stripped of any bad intentions. I come here today, with an open chest so that you can see through me and see how embarrassed I really am, and so that you can see that my regret is my greatest punishment. - Draco took a deep breath, and caught a glimpse of encouragement from Harry, motivating him to continue. - I know that a simple “forgive me, I am sorry” is worthless coming from me. And I know that any words I try to find to translate my feeling of guilt and remorse will not really express what I feel, much less have an effect on your view of me. But, the truth is that there are no better words than "forgive me, I am sorry." For, however simple they are, they are objective and sum up all my pain and anguish.

At this moment, Draco could feel cold drops of sweat falling down his face, and he felt his fingers so tight on the hem of his suit that he was sure it had stopped the circulation of his blood. He felt tears threaten to form and he felt as if he were as small as an ant. Everyone in front of him remained quiet and attentive, slowly digesting the words of an even paler and icier-looking Draco Malfoy, who continued:

\- So, I come here at your house, abuse of your compassion, take your time and get rid of all shame, opening my heart and leaving me exposed and vulnerable, to ask, even if I am not worthy, for you all to forgive me. Forgive me for everything I have said about your house, your family, your financial condition, I am sorry. Forgive me for all the times when I felt superior and hurt you in some way, I am sorry. Forgive me for being a complete coward and failing to get rid of all the things my father and the Dark Lord forced me to do, or at least tried to do. I am sorry for the pain this has caused. Forgive me for not realizing how wrong I was about everything before, I am sorry. And forgive me also for not realizing how amazing your son and brother Fred was. I am so sorry. I am sorry to know that maybe I could have avoided all the pain you feel, but I didn't. Forgive me, I am sorry.

Draco said his words while looking directly into the eyes of each Weasley and also Hermione, sometimes glancing at Harry, who encouraged him to continue to put out everything he was feeling about it. But as soon as his last words left his lips, Draco covered himself in shame again, and started to stare at his own feet, head down.

He brought his right hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall with his coat sleeve, and then turned his gaze to Harry once again, hoping for some kind of approval, or even some scolding, but he only realized that Potter had a slight smile on his face.

\- We are glad to hear that from you, Draco. - Mr. Weasley said at last, causing Malfoy to finally raise his head to face them again.

\- I appreciate your effort. - Molly agreed. - And I believe everyone here appreciates it too. I believe Harry when he says that you are trying to be a better person, and I can see that with my own eyes now. And just as you are striving to change, all of us here need to make efforts to forgive and help you going forward.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. - Draco replied, still very embarrassed by the situation.

\- Mom is right. - Percy said. - Anyone can make mistakes, for whatever reason. What counts is to learn from our mistakes and commit to making changes in our lives. This change begins with ourselves, Draco, and it is up to us to do it right now.

\- You say it, Percy. - mocked George.

\- I was an asshole for a long time. Maybe not to the point of becoming a death eater... - Percy said, and Draco looked away again. - But I made my mistakes. I learned from them.

Not much else was said. Everyone was silent for a few brief seconds, until Molly asked everyone to settle down at the table to eat, otherwise the food would get cold. Draco didn't quite know how to react and how to behave, so he stood there watching everyone pass by him, giving him a smile that seemed sincere, and taking their place at the table.

Harry then guided Draco so that he didn't feel so out of place, and he ended up sitting next to Harry and George, and facing Percy. Molly and her mother instinct that never fails, was soon offering Draco all kinds of dishes she had prepared, and Percy didn't take long to enter into an engaged conversation about his career at the Ministry.

At first, Malfoy was still unhappy, very ashamed of himself, for sitting at the table of those people whom he hurt so badly. He felt embarrassed and even a little bit like a nuisance. But as the minutes passed, Draco started to feel more comfortable, and even participated in the conversations that came more naturally.

That was when he realized that this was what a real family and friends looked like. All this time he made fun of all this, but he never realized it this was what he needed. Good-hearted people, who care for each other, and are present in times of need. It was at that moment that he felt the warmth, the passion, the human heat and the joy that his heart so badly needed to feel after everything that happened.

In the middle of one of several side conversations set up at the table, Harry told everyone that Draco was making progress with his patronus, and that he had almost conjured up a corporeal patronum. Everyone seemed to be happy about it, even Hermione and Ron, who seemed even a little more at ease in Malfoy's presence. Draco was happy to receive an admiration for something good that he did, and he was smiling to himself for a long time.

When dinner was over, Draco made a point of thanking each of them several times, and even offered to help remove the table, which he had no idea how to do, but knew it was polite to offer. He said goodbye to each one in person, received his wand back, and apparated to his home with to Harry, who had promised to make sure he would come home directly.

The two ended up in the mansion's hall room, and Harry couldn't process what was happening in time to realize that as soon as his feet touched the mansion's floor, Draco wrapped him in a tight hug.

Harry was not yet so used to hugs, and most of the time he found them embarrassing, especially when it is his former enemy who has his arms around his body. But, even without really knowing what to do, and even though that hug only lasted a few seconds, Harry hugged him back.

\- Thank you for not giving up on me, Potter. - Draco said, separating from Harry. - I am grateful for all your help. And you were right, I feel better, I'm not so afraid of what awaits me anymore.

\- It was nothing. - Harry smiled. - That's what friends do for each other.

Draco returned the smile and held out his hand so that Harry could shake it, and they said their goodbyes, promising to meet again soon.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who has read this far! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was Christmas, and like everywhere else, the Burrow was also having a little party. All the Weasleys were gathered, Hermione had brought her parents to celebrate Christmas in the most magical way they could ever imagine, and Harry had invited Draco to spend Christmas with them.

Malfoy had already gotten used to visiting the Burrow, and was more than familiar with everyone present on that cozy Christmas day. He had even presented each one with something Draco knew they would like.

He gave Arthur a huge collection of Muggle pens, and he laughed for hours at how fascinated Mr. Weasley was. The thought of no longer needing ink cartridges was exciting, and he spent long minutes amused by it. For Molly, Draco made sure to give her a enchanted necklace, which as soon as she conjured it with a few words, it projected a huge photo where all her children, including Harry, Hermione and even Fred, appeared.

Draco was able to gift each of the Weasley brothers, giving them something symbolic, like a very rare dragon skeleton for Charlie, and a very old and very valuable book on the history of the Ministry for Percy. Even Hermione and her parents got gifts from Draco.

For Harry, Draco gave him several documents and records about the Potter family, which were protected so that only the most prestigious pure blood families in the wizarding world could have access, and few knew of the existence of so many documents about those many families. Fortunately, Draco spent several days of his adolescence decorating and organizing all those papers, and now Potter could get his share, set up his own family tree, and get closer to his family in a way.

But Draco also received gifts. He got some of the best-selling items from George's shop, a golden snitch for decoration from Harry, and some more small gifts. However, what he was most happy to receive, and probably the most valuable gift for him at that time, was a sweater handmade by Molly, with his initial in the center.

As soon as he opened the plain wrapper of his sweater, Draco put it on top of the shirt he was wearing, and was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling. Finally he belonged to a good place.

The conversation was lively and cheerful, and everyone were fraternizing. Draco was no longer ashamed to participate in the conversations, he even started some.

\- I went to visit my parents last week. - He said, while the others paid attention.

\- How are they? - Asked Ron.

\- Ah, you know. - Draco shrugged. - My father was judged by the ministry again a few days ago, and he will be transferred to Azkaban next week. My mom is free, but she still doesn't want to come back. She prefers to stay away a bit more, even more now ...

\- I'm sure everything will be fine. - Harry comforted him.

\- Now that the ministry has released you, you have no excuse to be alone. You can even try a vacancy for an healer apprentice as you wanted. - Commented George.

\- Yes, I can. - Draco replied, with a smile on his face, as he had learned to always look on the bright side.

When the celebration was gradually cooling, Draco called Harry for a private conversation outside the Burrow. Without really understanding what was happening, Malfoy took his wand, adjusted his body to be in a more comfortable position, concentrated and then, in a calm, smooth and controlled voice, he said the words:

\- Expecto Patronum!

And from the tip of his wand there glowed a bluish flash, which soon became a small creature, which could soon be recognized as a dragon. Harry was immensely happy for Draco, and for all the long weeks of training he had done to finally summon his patronus. Soon, more people were attracted outside by the light that came from Draco's spell, and together they were able to celebrate that long-awaited feat.

And finally, after so long, Draco was feeling happy, he felt his heart warm against his chest, and he felt as if nothing could spoil his joy and contentment for this new journey, now in the right ways, which was just beginning for him . Now he had real friends, people who made him feel part of the family, a place of refuge and determination to be a better person.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know that many people have different opinions about what would be Draco's patronus. I gave him a dragon, because in addition to being my patronus (and draco is one of my favorite characters, so I can connect with him even more), and also being loaded with meaning, Draco's name literally means dragon. So I like to think that a dragon would be his patronus, and that is> my 


End file.
